Wo Ai Ni
by luvangel-muzikbaby
Summary: Love is as fragile as a butterfly's wings. It is also the strongest bond, able to shatter the barriers of Fate, Destiny, and even Time...A collection of heartful love stories between the Inu Crew.Family,Friendship,& Romance! Enter to begin! Read & Review!
1. Love Story One

_Author's Note: I was inspired to do this collection of loving one-shots because I've just finished the' __Fushigi Yugi: The Mysterious Play__'__series by Yu(u) Watase, which was a truly beautiful manga! So thanks, to Tamahome/Taka and Miaka's love for one another, I decided to use that love for a foundation to the love within the __InuYasha__ series! _

_Special Note: I believe 'wo ai ni' means something on the terms of 'I love you' in Chinese, please correct me if I'm wrong._

_Disclaimer:__ '__InuYasha__' belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & any other owner(s). Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental._

* * *

**oOoOo Wo Ai Ni oOoOo**

**Chapter One:**

**Only Yours**

_**A Kagome & InuYasha Love Story**_

Tears spilled down her rosy cheeks, her hazel orbs shining with pain and betrayal.

"K-Kagome, I didn't mean for-"the hanyou began to sputter as the raven beauty continued to cry.

"_What_, InuYasha?! You didn't mean for me to see you with Kikyo, _again_?!" she shouted at him wiping her tears, which was a futile battle against herself.

"I...I was just, I mean nothing _happened_!" InuYasha countered, desperation rising onto his face. "We just talked, and she...!"

The young girl looked at him. Her eyes were so distressed, and she began shaking her head, slowly, as in hopes that this was all a nightmare. "S-She what...?"

Golden orbs locked onto hers, full of guilt and shame. Kagome couldn't handle it, that _look_...it pierced her heart, and she held in a heart-wrenching sob. There was no way; she wouldn't be able to endure his answer. She didn't need to. She didn't _want_ to.

"Wait, Kagome! Come back!"

'_No, not this time,'_ she thought as she continued to run from the silver-haired boy. _'I can't. Not this time. It really hurts, so I can't.'_

He just stood there. Alone, surrounding by the dark outlines of the forest that seemed to be caving in on him. Just like everything else was.

oOoOo

She ran and ran. Wind whipped at her skin, leaving stinging sensations along it, like left-over footprints. Her eyes were sore, her sight beginning to blur, tears overflowing with no sign of stopping. Muscles aching due to her determined speed, which was going against her body's limits. Branches of the tree grabbed her clothes causing tears in her uniform sweater and skirt. But she didn't care.

The physical pain was _bearable_, unlike the emotional volcano swelling within her.

'_Why!?' _She screamed internally._ 'Why couldn't he just be honest? Did he have to sneak around like that? Couldn't he believe in her like she did? Didn't he kn-"_

_Snap!_ A lower branch she had stepped on cracked in half, causing her to lose her grip on the unruly, forest grass. A gasp escaped her lips, realizing what was going to happen. The world seemed to spin, the settings all disrupted, and the...

_Wham! _

Her world...was fading to black.

'_Didn't he know...he was killing her...?' _was her last thought, succumbing to the darkness.

oOoOo

"_Dammit_! What the _hell_ was I thinking?!" the hanyou growled leaping from tree branch to tree branch.

Rain began to drizzle from the sky.

"Ugh! Dammit!" InuYasha yelled, his anger growing.

The rain would wash away the faint scent of Kagome: Sweet cherries and vanilla. Without it, he wouldn't be able...must less get to her because the tree's bark were also growing slippery. He'd have to pick up his pace, without loosing his grip.

Her.

Just at the thought of her, his features softened, ears drooping with sorrow.

Kagome.

The _only _person, he truly _cherished_ besides his own mother, and yet,_ constantly_ all he did was bombard her with pain.

"Kagome...will you forgive me, again?" he muttered sadly, continuing his search for the young girl.

Coming down harder, the rain sung it solemn reply.

oOoOo

Within Kaede's hut the small group huddled around the blazing flames.

Shippo and Kilala slept peacefully cuddling up to the demon-slayer, Sango. However, she was staring out into the rain, her features full of worry.

"Sango, you should rest. Don't worry, I can stand watch," suggested a caring male voice from the opposite site of the hut.

A pair of worried hazel orbs went to the spot where the concerned, violet-eyed monk was sitting.

"Miroku, I'm worried. The state that Kagome left in, and InuYasha's behave-"she began, but stopped suddenly.

He was staring intently into her, she began to get flustered. "Sango, they do love each other, and everything will fine. Just you wait and see, ok?" he told her.

Heart pounding in her chest, due to his earlier actions, she stuttered, "Y-You're right."

Miroku smiled. She was adorable, blushing softly like that. _'Yes Sango, don't worry because soon it will be us confessing to each other. Just you wait and see..."_

oOoOo

He'd found her. Drenched and panting, InuYasha found Kagome sprawled over at the bottom of a cliff. Instantly, he panicked as his heart was rapidly beating against his chest, _threatening _to burst!

She was pale, and looked so small. Midnight locks surrounding her face and shoulders, in odd directions. Her uniform torn and ragged, clinging to her every curve. Immediately, he swept her up in his arms, begging to every _freakin'_god out there, she would pull through.

Walking over to medium-sized crook within a large tree's bark, almost like a cave, he prayed and prayed. Her small frame looked broken, probably because he had snapped her spirit.

"Damn, damn, _damn_! Why can't I do _anything_ right?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs into the open.

That's when tears began to threaten to come rushing out. He didn't care, nothing _freakin' mattered _anymore! He glances at Kagome in his arms. "How can you ..._love_ me? _How?_"

Then, golden orbs widened in horror. He was so stricken by the smell, he couldn't believe it!

Sticky, crimson blood began to pour from the back of the raven-haired miko.

"N-No! _Kagome_!"

He finally snapped tears flowed down his face. Putting his face into the girls midnight hair, he sobbed, uncontrollably. "It can't end like _this_..._it can't_..."

'_My Dear, InuYasha.'_

His ears tingled at the familiar soft voice...of his mother?

Looking up, glowing eerily, he stared in awe at his mother's azure eyes. She touched his face, sending warm chills throughout his body. "M-Mother...?" he barely whispered.

She smiled gazing down at him and the nearly-dead miko. _'This girl, do you love her?'_

InuYasha looked at Kagome's beautiful face. Remembered how lively and loving her smile was for _him_. She loved him. She _truly _did. _Unconditionally_.

"Yes, Mother. I love this girl."

'_Good. Now I can leave you to go to the Heavens, but first...' _she placed her palms on Kagome's heard, then her heart.

"Mother, what are you doing?" he asked as he saw a surge a light be released from her hands into the young girl.

Giving him another one of her loving smiles, her eyes twinkled as she whispered, _'InuYasha, a second chance has been giving. Make use of your luck with Fate. Farewell, now.'_

"Mother..." slipped from his mouth before calming warmth was casted over him.

oOoOo

The raven-haired miko blinked against the bright light of the sun and the chirps of the birds.

"Mmm..." was all she could say, since she was pressed up against a soft figure.

"Kagome?" spoke a soft, male voice quietly.

Suddenly everything clicked with the previous events, and she stood quickly. Bewildered, she began to back away.

"No, wait..." InuYasha said, and in one motion stood to sweep the hazel-eyed beauty up in his arms.

Astonished, Kagome opened her mouth agape.

Pulling himself from her minutes later, to gaze into her face, he smiled. The rosy color was back in her cheeks. Her warmth seeped right into his skin. Her eyes bright...alive.

Dipping his head slowly, he captured her cerise lips as she gasped lightly. Warmth sent tingling sensations throughout her longing body. He gripped her lower back, slightly pushing her into him, deepening their kiss.

She couldn't believe it. She was...

_Melting..._

_Moaning..._

_Longing..._

_For..._

_His caress..._

_His heat..._

_His lips..._

_His everything..._

Then he pulled away softly, leaving her lips burning for_ more_...for _him_...

Gazing intently, golden orbs locked onto hazel ones, once again.

He said," I love _you_, Kagome. I'm only _yours_."

oOoOo

_If you enjoyed this, please review! -_

_Smiles &Hugs_

_Buy-bye!_


	2. Love Story Two

_Author's Note: Thanks to the great first review of __**devilKagome**__ I'm back with another chappie! This was easier to whip up since the poem used in the story was just lying around, so...TA-DA!_

_Disclaimer:__ '__InuYasha__' belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & any other owner(s). Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental. The poem/song used is called, "Reoccurring Sin of Mine" and __**BELONGS to ME**__! Steal it, and I'm __**GOING TO KICK UR ASS!**__ Thank you._

* * *

**oOoOo Wo Ai Ni oOoOo**

**Chapter Two:**

**Just A Star**

_**A Kikyo & InuYasha Love Story**_

_My heart aches every time I see you,_

_Although I know the reason why._

_It's because my feelings for you,_

_Are hidden deep inside._

oOoOo

Stars twinkled in the dark sky, smiling like playful children. Shadows grew taller crawling along the forest's floors. In a small opening, Kikyo sat at the river's edge, soul-stealers encircling her, creating an eerie mist. Her raven locks draped around her, like a curtain of the night sky. Cinnamon orbs shone brighter, against the ghostly illumination of the older miko's pale skin.

The raven-haired miko sighed. She had been doing very intense thinking about _whom_ and _what_ she was now, at this present moment. She'd finally decided that the last chapters of her _first_ life needed to be written and then...closed off forever. Especially, her memories of ..._him_.

oOoOo

_Trying to keep them within me,_

_But my love only overflows._

_I know it is forbidden..._

_After all, my love for you..._

oOoOo

InuYasha.

Her_ first_ love.

A small, delicate smile slowly broke out across her face.

No matter how many _times_ she'd told herself they couldn't be together due to her miko duties, that hanyou _always_ managed to make her heart skip for joy. Obviously, she couldn't express that feeling, for fear of having a weakness to be exploited.

But the feeling had felt _so_...beautiful! It was a tingling, warmth sensation that went to her toes and then back to head or had it been her _heart_? Either way...it was _wonderful_.

oOoOo

_Is sinful..._

_Even though it seems so pure._

_My love for you is sinful..._

_So I mustn't love you, anymore?_

oOoOo

She closed her eyes, allowing _that_ moment to be relived.

The raven-haired beauty had stood up from the canoe onto the platform, where the awaiting hanyou was. That's when she had stumbled on an unleveled board. Falling forward...into _his_ arms.

_His arms..._

_Strong..._

_Warm..._

_Longing to be touched...?_

She had looked up at him, catching his questioning, golden orbs gazing upon her. They seemed to ask," Will this be okay? Aren't you afraid...if _they_ find out?"

All she did was smile.

He brought her into his grasp. He had smelled of the forest, _wild_ and _fresh_ like mint.

And that's all that mattered to her, then.

She didn't care if _they_ found out. She didn't care about the consequences.

It didn't matter.

Nothing did.

_But them._

Together in that moment..._content with no worries_.

oOoOo

_Crying to the silver, crystal moon_

_In hope of some salvation._

_Did the heavens truly despise me?_

_To put me through this hell?_

oOoOo

A lone tear rolled down her cheek, as the older miko reminisced about the aftermath. They had been condemned by Naraku, to a tragic fate of _false hatred_ and _betrayal_! She'd died with immense pain and negative thoughts about the man she _thought_ she had loved, and who had loved her back.

She laughed. Life was _twisted_ that way, wasn't it? When you feel the impossible _within_ your grasp, _why _must it be stolen leaving the one so close left behind?! And why...why did it have to be_ her? _Was it the whiplash of being the miko who embraced _her emotions_?!

oOoOo

_Every night I pray, _

_Maybe I'll be graced upon?_

_No matter what I do, the moon still rises,_

_To shine on my growing pain._

oOoOo

She shook her head. Now was not the time foe self-pity. Glancing at the sky, she decided it was time...

Surrounding herself with her soul-stealers, she rose above the trees towards the village, which she had called _'home' _in her previous life.

oOoOo

The dark beauty descended by a tree, awaiting the presence of InuYasha, since she knew he would smell her scent of clay and graveyard soil. A few minutes later, a red-cloaked hanyou broke through the canopy landing gracefully in front of her.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" he asked without a moment's hesitation.

"Well, InuYasha it's time...I've decided..." she said glancing to her right, avoiding his eyes.

He gave her a confused look, momentarily, and then a look of concern appeared. "Don't tell me, you're going to try to kill Naraku again, _by yourself_?!"

Kikyo looked up and into his concerned face. "No, InuYasha. What I mean is...we can no longer see each other..."

"W-Why not? Did that bastard _threaten_ you?" he spoke withholding an angry growl.

The raven-haired miko sighed as she felt a tug at her heart. _'Why couldn't this be easier?'_ she thought miserably.

Swiftly, she walked towards him, placing her palms on his cheeks. He flinched in shock at her loving gesture. _'Is she feeling...okay?'_ he thought. Cinnamon orbs looked into amber ones, and then a small sad smile appeared on Kikyo's face. "Because...I am no longer apart of this world, and I've truly _accepted_ this now. At first, I lived in a state of denial, throwing my frustration at anyone who crossed me. But now..."

She stood back from the silver-haired boy, wrapping herself in her arms. "A dark beauty such as me will only _condemn_ you, InuYasha, to my horrid fate. And the love we had is nothing but a small,_ insignificant_ star lost within the darkness of the sky, now. It was fragile, but _magnificent_! However...it was a short-lived love..." She stopped herself mid-way to chance a look at the hanyou. His features seemed ambivalent, unsure if he should smile or cry.

oOoOo

_My love is forbidden,_

_Even if it is pure._

_My love for you is sinful,_

_So I mustn't love you, anymore?_

oOoOo

Refusing to shed tears, the older miko turned her back to silver-haired hanyou, continuing with her purpose. "What I'm saying is, we've loved each other, we've '_falsely_' betrayed one another, I've been re-born, I even attempted to bring you into the depths of hell, and now...I want to say goodbye," she spoke softly.

InuYasha's eyes widened; he stepped closer to Kikyo. "What...?" he asked astonish.

She went on. "I can't have you, so I will allow you to experience what I couldn't. I died young...but my first life was bounded by the rules of being a miko. If I hadn't met you, I would have grown a cold woman, but I met you and was allowed a sweet escape into peace. I'm actually very grateful to you, InuYasha. So, now I want you to do this for me: _Let me, go._"

"But..." he began.

"Listen, InuYasha...living this '_second life_' has given me a chance of freedom. I don't have to be bound by _anything_! So, please let me go, because you have a happy life now, _live it_. You deserve it..."she said as the tears tumbled down.

oOoOo

_This burden is eternal,_

_Forever burning in my chest._

_I'll never let it go, though,_

_With this curse, I'll do my best._

oOoOo

She turned around, right into _his embrace_. Her eyes widened, as the moment rushed right back.

_His arms..._

_Strong..._

_Warm..._

Looking up at him, tears flowing freely, she tip-toed closer to his face.

And _kissed_ him, lightly, with a smile plastered on her face.

Pulling away, she whispered, "Goodbye."

He smiled, shaking his head slightly. "No. I'll see you around. This is just the end of our _old selves_, not our new ones."

Kikyo, surrounded by her soul-stealers once more, soar into the night sky. She smiled again, tears rolling down uncontrollably as she thought,_ 'Goodbye, InuYasha...I love you. I always have. '_

oOoOo

_Hell needs to freeze over, _

_Before I ever let you go._

_The twinkling stars,_

_Within heaven's skies know so._

_Choir Angels sing in grief,_

_They know my dreadful fate._

oOoOo

He stood there, watching her disappear among the stars.

A howl broke the silence and the hanyou blinked out of his daze, as his senses rushed back to him. His ears tweaked to rustle among the leaves behind him. Turning instantly, his amber orbs pierced the darkness...only to see wide, cinnamon orbs staring back.

"Kagome?"

Without further ado, she turned around running into the forest.

He didn't follow. He only muttered, "Damn."

oOoOo

_My love may be forbidden,_

_Even if it is pure._

_Sinful as it is,_

_Why was my love never yours?_

oOoOo

_Ooh la la! Poor Yasha just can't get a break! Well, if you liked this chappie, please review! Also, there's something about these two one-shots...I wonder who knows what that is? Tell me in your review! _

_Buy-bye!_


	3. Love Story Three

_Author's Note: Whoa! 2 chapters and 4 reviews! Well, it might sound small, but I'm grateful! Hopefully, more will come, and spread the word about 'Wo Ai Ni'...but for those who are with me now, here's chappie 3! It should make you smile, or laugh (hopefully) since the last two were quite serious. I hope this lightens the mood!_

_Disclaimer:__ '__InuYasha__' belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & any other owner(s). Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental. _

* * *

**oOoOo Wo Ai Ni oOoOo**

**Chapter Three:**

**Ice Cappuccinos**

_**A Shippo & Kagome Love Story**_

"What the hell?!" the half-demon yelled. "What the heck happened here, Kagome?"

All eyes looked down at her, and she let out a small chuckle. "It's quite a story..." she mumbled smiling at the small, red-haired fox-boy sleeping on her lap.

"It all started when I brought some French vanilla ice cappuccinos..."

A very _grave_ mistake.

oOoOo

Morning sun-rays shone vibrantly, as the forest pulsed with life. Birds chirped loudly soaring around in the clear, blue sky, and little squirrels and rodents scurried along the floor. Villagers had already begun their daily chores, while the children had begun to gather and play.

Launching her giant backpack over the well's edge, Kagome pushed herself up into the grass. Inhaling the crisp freshness of the air, she grinned, knowing her time could never compete. Covering her eyes against the sun's glare, she expected InuYasha to be waiting for her. Taking a good look at her surroundings, she noticed the hot-tempered hanyou was no where in sight.

"That's weird. Usually, he's the first one to greet me when I get back. Hmm, something must be wrong. I should hurry to Kaede's," she assumed hurriedly going in the village's direction, hauling her huge backpack.

oOoOo

"It's not _fair_! Why did they leave me behind?!" Shippo whined for about the fiftieth time as he thrashed around the hut's flooring.

Kaede sighed. The young fox-child had awoken to see the rest of the group gone, since they had gone to the neighboring village to exterminate the giant ant infestation. "Shippo, they were looking out for ye safety and ye were sleeping at the time of their departure," she told him, calmly.

"Yeah, but Kaede, they coul-"the red-headed boy stopped mid-rant to sniff the air.

"Child, what's wrong? A demon?" the old woman asked getting herself prepared for the worst. Except, the fox-child didn't tremble or begin to whimper, instead his emerald eyes twinkled and he broke out into a grin. "KAGOME IS HERE!"

With that outburst, he scampered into the road locked on her scent, shouting, "Kaagggomee!"

_Wham!_

He collided head on into Kagome's stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. She landed right on her _derriere_, as the villagers chuckled- this routine wasn't out of the ordinary! "Ow, Shippo! You know, I don't have a fluffy tail like you to soften the blow!" she told him, although a smile was growing on her face.

The child's eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side, "But Kagome, you have your backpack? Doesn't that do anything?"

She laughed. "Shippo, it's full of supplies! Not a thing is soft in here! But don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

His eyes shined mischievously and he implored, "Kagome, do you have any _treats_?"

"Yes, I _do_," she said smiling, her eyes holding the same expression.

"And we both know what _that_ means."

They both smirked, manically.

oOoOo

"Yaaahhhoooo!" Shippo screamed wearing a lavender _kimono_ with silver flowers as he tumbled into the mint-green grass. Right beside him was Kagome diving down the hill, shouting," Boom! Shake, shaka, BOOM!"

Once both were at the bottom, they began to laugh crazily. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

They laughed and laughed, until tears pricked their eyes as they stomachs cramped.

Shippo, the first to recover from the cramping laughter, asked Kagome, "Can I have some more?"

The priestess' laughter simmered down. "But Shippo, I brought them for everyone to try..." she mumbled sadly.

Emerald orbs widened. "B-But Kagome, I already had Miroku's, Sango's, yours, and mine. So why _can't_ I have InuYasha's?" he begged, making his eyes doe-like.

She looked over at the fox-child and her heart melted. How could she resist?

"Okay, fine! You can have a little more! Too much icy cap-caps are very bad!" she warned sternly.

His twinkled. "I _know_. Icy cap-caps are _so _good."

Sweeping him up in her arms, she began to walk in the village's direction. However, she masked her worry with a smile. She thought, _'Maybe I shouldn't give him another one.'_

oOoOo

"Um, I think we're lost?" Kagome mumbled, looking around the forest.

The red-haired boy shook his head. "Nope. The village is nearby, I can smell it."

She shook her head, slowly. "Yeah, but the trees here...they don't look familiar at all?"

Scurrying over, Shippo began comforting the young girl. As he patted her legs, he said, "We aren't _lost_, we just took a wrong turn at that last tree. Come on, we gotta go! The last icy cap-cap _depends_ on it!"

"Don't worry. If anything, I'll get you another one," she said.

Shippo was so astonished. "What?! No way! I _need_ this one!"

He stood, quickly and grabbed Kagome. "LET'S GO!"

And with extreme ability he _sprinted up_ the nearby tree, and began _jumping_ from tree to tree! Grinning like a manic, the small boy yelled, "WHOO-HOO! PAR-_TAY_!"

Shaking with terror and uncertainty, Kagome whimpered, "Uh-oh..."

oOoOo

Kaede looked outside, wondering where could Kagome and Shippo be, since the sky was growing dark "Ye children must be careful. Kagome may be a priestess, but strong demons come out at night, and InuYasha is not here."

Sighing, she turned to see that in the hut's corner was Kagome's bag. Curiosity got the best of the old woman, and she started digging into it. All the young priestess' future contraptions _always_ boggled her mind. That's when she felt something cold. She shuddered and pulled away, instantly. After she calmed herself, she took it out.

A large container with some sort of language on it, she couldn't decipher. Was this _Japanese_?

It smelled, very _interesting_. "One sip won't hurt..."

oOoOo

Breaking through the dense bushes, Shippo beamed with determination. On the other hand, Kagome was panting and exhausted. Being hauled around by a fox-child who _suddenly_ had super-speed _and_ super-strength did that to a person.

"Shippo, don't worry we made it," she said, as she dusted herself off and removed the twigs from her hair.

"Must find icy cap-cap," he growled. And then sprinted off to Kaede's hut!

"Wait, Shi-"she began, then her eyes widened at the scene that lay before her.

"OH MY GOSH!"

The villagers were going _crazy_! Men were wearing _make-up_ and _kimonos_! Children and women ran around in _men warrior suits_, chasing chickens and lizards! Decorations, like flowers strung together with beads, hung from hut to hut and smelling scents laced the air-_everywhere_! In the middle, a_ huge_ bonfire was blazing with villagers circling it, chanting unknown languages that sounded like spells!

She couldn't believe this!

"Kaede! Kaede where are you!" she shouted, running through the mayhem. There was no way Kaede would let this happen! NO WAY!

She stopped in her tracks. Her mouth opened in awe at what she saw. By the village shrine was Kaede, surrounded by young, warrior men who seemed to be guarding her as she held – the _last _icy cap-cap- she meant, the last icy cappuccino! In front of her, were young, beautiful kimono-clad girls dancing and singing, as lines of villagers went to sip some of the icy cappuccino!

No wonder! These people haven't ever had something like this here! They can't handle a sugar-high and caffeine loaded concoction!

"Stop! Stop! You guys can't handle that, which is why you're all acting like this!" she began warning as she reached closer to Kaede, only to be _blocked_.

Looking up at the two young warriors, she shouted, "Do you _mind_?!"

"Let the young one through, Tai-lee and Chouki. All children must be one with the magical liquid," spoke Kaede sounding like a high, old hippie.

The raven beauty rushed to Kaede, ahead of the line, and tried to pull the drink from her grasp. The old woman was alarmed. "WHAT ARE YE DOING?!"

"I'm trying to tell you, you shouldn't drink anymore!" as she pulled harder, wondering where this old priestess got this strength from.

"NEVER!"

With that outburst, the villagers began to claw at Kagome, in hopes that she would let go.

She winced at their grasping fingers. "Hey! Stop th-" she began, but was interrupted by a louder shout.

"A GIANT ANT!"

At this exclamation, everyone lost their grip on whatever they had been holding. Even Kaede.

"No!"

The ice cappuccino flew into the air, and everything seemed to go into slow motion.

Kagome fell, slowly onto the ground. Villagers began running, terrified and bewildered. The giant ant began destroying harvests and anything else in its way. That's when a small blur of movement, in mid-air grabbed the drink before it hit the ground.

"YES!" Shippo shouted victoriously. Wasting no time, he gulped down the last remains and tossed the container.

Kagome watched in anticipation. What would he do next?!

Shippo glared down the giant ant, growling, "How dare you?! Who gave you the right to destroy _this_ village!"

Running towards him, he passed Kagome as she yelled, "Wait!"

Blinded by fury, he grabbed the closest tree and began _pounding_ it into the _giant ant's head_! Kagome couldn't believe it!

_Wham! Wham! Bam! WHAM!_

The priestess flinched. She could've sworn after that last hit, she heard the skull crack like an egg. "Eww..."

With a shattering boom, the ant fell down dead, but returning to the ground Shippo seemed to loose consciousness! The tree would _crush _him! "SHIPPO!"

Rushing towards the fox-child, she prayed she would get there in time.

In a splint second, she felt no ground below her feet-only air. Looking around, she realized who was holding her!

"InuYasha!"

Golden orbs grinned down at her. "What would you do without me?" he asked smirking.

"I was fine without you!" she told him, pouting.

He laughed. She was adorable when she pouted, he'd tell that to her later. Right, now he needed to save the fox whelp! Grabbing him, mid-air, he moved quickly before being sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel.

"A WARNING WOULD BE NICE, MONK!" he hollered.

Landing gracefully beside Sango, InuYasha looked around at the scene.

A dead giant ant, a huge bonfire, decorated huts, and the hold village dressed oddly lay sleeping in all sorts of places.

"Kagome are you ok? We hurried to the village because we realized one of the ants got away," Sango said, concerned. "But it seemed you _handled_, quite well..."

"What the hell?!" InuYasha spoke loudly. "What the heck happened here, Kagome?"

Miroku walked towards the group as Kagome sat down, worn out by the day's events.

"Ah, yes Kagome, by the looks of things, something happened?" he asked curiously.

All eyes looked down at her, and she let out a small chuckle. "It's quite a story..." she mumbled smiling at the small, red-haired fox-boy sleeping on her lap.

"It all started when I brought some French vanilla ice cappuccinos..."

oOoOo

_Well, that was interesting! LOL! I was dying! I had a dream of this and I just had to turn it to a chappie! Tell me whatcha think guys! Review, please!_

_Buh-bye!_

_P.S. Free virtual icy cap-caps for everyone! Oh, and for my non-caffeine drinkers- virtual Shippo plushies! Cya around!_


	4. Love Story Four

_Author's Note: Well, my chapters will take a lot longer to get done. But I'll due my best, with school and all...(my pc is screwed-again!)_

_Oh, well..._

_3_

_Please review!_

_Disclaimer:__ '__InuYasha__' belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & any other owner(s). Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental._

* * *

**oOoOo Wo Ai Ni oOoOo**

**Chapter Four:**

**Heart Dive**

_**A Miroku & Sango Love Story**_

Sango stifled a small yawn, glancing upward towards the darkening sky. The others and she had been wandering around, village to village, in hopes of finding hints on Naraku's whereabouts. Sadly, not one and she was feeling miserable about it. She assumed by now, everyone was.

"InuYasha, can we set up camp now? It's getting dark," Kagome mumbled sleepily to the hanyou walking ahead of her.

InuYasha stopped and turned to examine everyone's condition. Kagome looked tired, but when did she_ not_. He scoffed softly. Miroku and Sango were masking their weariness with determination, but they couldn't fool him. Looking at Kagome again, he could see that Shippo was already out like a light.

He sighed. "Fine, we'll set-up. Ahead is a small opening, so that's camp for tonight. I'm going to check out the surrounding area, okay?"

Disappearing into the darkness of the forest, he left, while the others continued walking in the direction of the opening, the silver-haired boy had mentioned.

oOoOo

Slipping into her blue sleeping bag, holding the young fox-child, Kagome softly said, "Goodnight, everyone."

The bonfire cast shadows along Sango's and Miroku's face as they spoke in unison, "Goodnight, Kagome."

The raven-haired smiled as she heard the hanyou within the treetops mumble, "A goodnight..." and then drifted into a sweet slumber.

And one by one, the others followed in suite.

oOoOo

_She rubbed her eyes, questioning her whereabouts. She was laying within a beautiful meadow, covered with various, beautiful wildflowers. That's when she heard the pitter patter of quick footsteps. _

'_Sango!'_

_She turned behind her to see a young boy with dark chestnut hair, and cinnamon orbs reflecting the sun's rays, sprinting towards her. He smiled._

_Brushing past her shoulder, he laughed. 'Come on, Sango! I'm gonna beat you!'_

_Stunned, she watched for a few minutes at the scene in front of her. 'Could it be...? Is he...?'_

'_Come on, Sango!' The boy was almost out of sight, so she began to run after him._

'_Kohaku! Kohaku! Kohaku, wait! Please stop!'_

_She shouted over and over, pleading him to slow down._

_But he just kept running._

_Their surroundings slowly morphed into the worst place to give chase. Dense bushes that seemed impenetrable to run through, fallen trees that must've been strategically placed, and branches that were dagger-sharp whipping at her face. _

_She cried out to him once more, her voice becoming hoarse and confusion seeped into her thoughts. 'Why?! Why are you running?!'_

_He chuckled maliciously. _

_Her eyes widened. Kohaku would never do that. _

_Never._

_In a blink of eye, the scene shifted and she was running towards a cliff!_

_Glancing around, Kohaku was nowhere in sight. Sango attempted to slow down her speed. But...her legs seemed determined to continue running. _

_She screamed._

_As her feet slipped over the steep edge, she glimpsed Kohaku's figure standing on the edge with his eyes closed._

_Yelling, she said, 'Kohaku why are you closing your eyes?! Why won't you help me? Is it too painful to know that you let me die? So you don't want to remember this moment, too, like when you killed father and the others?!'_

_Tears spilled down her cheeks, as he finally opened his eyes._

_They were cold, lifeless...like he was non-existent, then he whispered..._

'_No...I was just enjoying this moment, sister.'_

_Sango's cinnamon orbs widened and her heart skipped a beat. She went into shock, and plunged into an emotionally darkness._

oOoOo

Miroku shuddered, but not because of the temperature. He had a bad feeling, which disturbed him greatly. Opening his violet orbs, he glanced around their camp ground. His eyes stopped at the demon exterminator, who seemed to have stopped breathing?!

"Damn it, Sango," he muttered under his breathe as he rushed to her aide.

Luckily, she hadn't stopped breathing completely, but chest was rising just faintly. The monk picked her up and took her from the fire's fumes which wouldn't help her condition. Just a couple of few feet away from the camp, there was a river which was where they had gotten dinner.

He was definitely going to need to do what he was going to do next.

Laying Sango nearby the river, he began to strip her of her outer kimono. He knew that his cheek would be bruised to the extreme, in the near future, but it was worth every slap. No way in hell, would _his _woman die.

Whether _she_ was aware of it or not.

He blushed as he continued his work, hands brushing against forbidden curves. He knew why he was doing this, but wished it could've been for different reasons. However, the thought of _that_ only deepened his blush.

Finally, with the unconscious girl only draped in her inner, white kimono he walked into the river. It was a little chilly, but he was too determined on his task to notice. Holding on to Sango closely against him with one hand, he grabbed his prayer beads with the other. She was only in physical pain, because her spirit was being tormented by her emotional demons. Closing his eyes in concentration, he began chanting words of the Buddha into her ears; he hoped he could save her.

He'd already lost too much.

oOoOo

_She didn't know where she was._

_And she didn't care._

_Floating in the darkness was the best way to be safe from hurt._

_Bloodshot eyes blinked lifelessly, as she felt her skin tingle. This amused her, since her skin had been too numb only a few minutes ago. _

'_Wait, does time exist here?'_

'_Sango?'_

_She blinked, again. 'Who's there?'_

_Slowly, a male figure appeared in front of her, stretching his hands towards her. _

'_Come to me, Sango.'_

_She heard familiarity in the boy's voice, but she didn't budge. Why risk getting hurt?_

'_Come, Sango.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Just come with me.'_

'_No, it hurts too much.' She held herself tightly, cringing at the pain._

'_So?'_

'_I don't want to hurt, anymore.'_

_The boy sighed. 'Sango, everyone hurts. Why are running from the impossible?'_

'_Because, I'm tired of feeling my heart break...'_

_During the conversation, the boy had been getting closer and closer to her. Now she could she he was dressed in dark purple cloaks, and he looked like a religious person. However, his face was still shadowed._

'_Sango, if humans keep running from sadness, they'll never receive the gift of happiness. Don't you want to be happy?'_

'_Well, yes...but my heart its-'_

_He took her hand and put it within the center of his right...where his curse lay. She felt his intense glare on her face, his eyes still hidden._

'_Sango, this could've been a barrier between my happiness and a hell! Instead, I decided that it wouldn't. If I hadn't-'he sighed in desperation. _

'_If I had let this barricade me, I would never have met you! I broke down the wall! I dove! Why can't you do the same for me?!' _

_She gasped, looking at his face. She could clearly see intense violet orbs burning emotion directly to her very core. _

'_And I'll pick up every shard of your heart because Sango, I-'_

_Just before he could finish, a burst of light exploded between them. It was warm and tickled the girl as it flowed into her. He had reached her._

_Finally._

_Glowing softly, the angelic raven-haired girl began to fade away. Before she was completely gone, he saw her mouth, 'Thank you, Miroku.'_

_The violet-eyed boy smiled back. He had done what he had to do._

oOoOo

Violet orbs burst open and the monk began panting. He had used immense spiritual power; after all he had just dived into her soul. He was happy he didn't pass out mid-way.

Looking at the girl within his arms, he felt a surge of warmth and the pulsing of her heart. Grinning like an idiot, he watched in amazement as she opened her eyes slowly, like a newborn. Her cinnamon orbs seemed dazed at first, and then she caught his stare.

But he didn't stop.

He couldn't.

The cold river had flushed her skin, so she was looking quite pale. However, this had intensified the poutiness of her luscious, cerise lips. Her eyelashes must've maximized, and to top it off her hair had somehow come undone. It draped over her shoulders and down her back, like a deep, chestnut curtain.

_Damn. _

She was a _freaking vixen_.

Sango began to blush. Miroku had been staring at her, _very _intently. Also, she was kind of clinging to him, in only her white inner kimono, which was _wet_. But...

But...

She loved, _every moment _of it.

She finally realized something.

She loved _him_, even more. She loved Miroku...she had all along.

It ...she just kept her distance because he was cursed to die, with that right hand. She was scared. Risking her happiness, but what if it was ripped away from her after? What if...?

'_Because, I'm tired of feeling my heart break...'_

'_And I'll just pick up all the shards of your heart...'_

She remembered what he had said. She smiled, pleasantly.

"Miroku..." she spoke softly, sending sensations to ripple throughout his body and since she was so close to him, she felt it and a moan escaped her lips.

"Sango..." he whispered hoarsely. "Now..."

However, Sango was way ahead of him, capturing his mouth in an intense kiss, full of longing and unstoppable love. They kept going, hands touching, tongues exploring, it was like they couldn't get close enough to each other. All that waiting and longing was exploding, sending heat rifling under their skin.

Finally, remembering they needed to breathe they unlocked each other's lips.

Sango smiled, and poked Miroku in his gut.

"Hey..."

Grinning impishly, she said," I bet you got a kick from undressing me?"

Miroku choked and blushed deeply. "S-Sorry..." he said looking away.

Gently, she guided his face to look at her, "Don't be."

She continued to beam up at him, and whispered," Because of you, I took a chance. I dove."

His eyes widened, as she kissed him again, full force. She hugged him, after that, bubbling with happiness.

"You better start picking up my heart's shards, 'cause there's a lot you know. Are you positive you're up to it?"

He glanced down at the woman who was his and who knew it, too. He chuckled.

"Of course. I'm ready for _anything_!" Then leaned into her, whispering in her ear, "And that means kids."

Sango blushed immediately, and stammered, "M-Miroku...!"

Laughing, the monk ran downstream as Sango chased him, laughing too.

oOoOo


	5. Love Story Five

_Author's Note: I know, I know… I haven't been a dedicated author, but with a bold, new passion and fresh ideas – I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!_

_XD_

_Disclaimer: '__InuYasha__' belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & any other owner(s). Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental._

_

* * *

  
_

_._** oOoOo Wo Ai Ni oOoOo**

**Chapter Five:**

**Appreciated Silence **

_**A Rin & Jaken Love Story**_

"Lord Sesshomaru! _LORD SESSHOMARU_!" the olive-skinned imp shouted, between his ragged gasps.

Sesshomaru's dedicated subordinate, Jaken had been searching _every_ rock, bush, and tree for the dog demon. Unfortunately for Jaken, when the silver-haired demon wished to be alone, _no one_ could find him.

Not _even_ a hunter beetle demon.

And it was their _instinct_ to find whatever or whoever it was, you wanted them to hunt down. The short imp sighed heavily. Following his lord was becoming more _and_ more of a hassle, especially since he had to constantly babysit the human whelp that his lord had become quite fond of.

" Master Jaken!" cried a young child's voice.

He cringed at the sound of Rin's voice, rubbing his weary eyes. "Speak of the devil," he muttered.

Bursting of from the fore bush, the cinnamon-eyed girl hurled herself into Jaken, causing both of them to crash onto the ground. Roughly, the green demon pushed the young girl of him, and stood up to brush himself off. Without a single complaint, Rin gathered herself up, and handed him his two-headed staff, which had fallen.

He grabbed it from her grasp, not bothering to thank her. After all, it _was _her fault it had fell in the first place.

"I looked everywhere, Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru is no one in sight!" Rin told Jaken, her eyes wide with worry.

Lowering his gaze, he tauntingly said, "Could it be, our lord has finally decided to _abandon _you?"

The child's eyes widened further, but only briefly, for a look of thoughtfulness had replaced her momentary fear, and she put a finger to her chin.

"But Master Jaken… why are _you_ still here? If what you're saying is true, then that means Lord Sesshomaru has _abandoned_ you too, right?"

Now it was Jaken's eyes that had widened.

"C-could it be? My beloved Lord Sesshomaru has given up on me?!" the imp began to rant to himself.

"After all these _years_?! After travelling with him, defeating useless demons who _dared_ to question his power, Lord Sesshomaru has_ left_ me?!"

Suddenly glaring at Rin, Jaken jabbed in her direction. "YOU!"

Hazel orbs blinked back, full of curiosity and confusion. Pointing at herself, Rin cocked her small head to the side. "Me, Master Jaken?"

"YES, _YOOU_! It's _your_ entire fault, _you impudent human girl_! Lord Sesshomaru probably didn't want you to _die_, so he left me here to protect you!"

At this point, Jaken was swinging around his staff, walking back and forth like a madman, in front of the sitting dark-haired young girl.

"Well, um-"

"Damn, stupidly weak human!"

" Uh,Mast-"

"Can't do a _damned_ thing without me…!"

"Maste-"

"I ought to just kill you, myself!"

"Master JAKEN!"

"_What is it Rin?!" _The heated imp shouted, turning to face the child.

"Look."

Finally realizing their presence now that he was no longer sputtering and rambling furiously, Jaken gawked at the many demonic snakes hanging from the trees, now circling Rin and himself. Clearly, that's why she had been interrupting him constantly throughout his rant.

"Oh, dear," he choked.

A haunty hiss broke through the silence. "He would appear he hasss finally notisssed usss, " the largest, purple snake jeered, smoothly descending down the tree's trunk.

"M-Master Jaken," stuttered the cinnamon-eyed girl, who now stood frighteningly behind the short, sturdy imp.

Positioning his staff defensively, Jaken hushed her. "Now is not the time, child! I need to teach these idiots a lesson! So stay back!"

"Let'sss sssee you try, old geessser!" a snake hissed mockily, as a few of them charged, Rin and himself.

"Oh,no!"

"Come and get it!" hollered Jaken, raising his staff, pointing the fire-blowing head in their direction.

Screams hurled into the evening sky, their echoes causing flocks of birds to take flight.

OOoOo

Licking her lips, the raven-haired girl rubbed her full stomach. "That was really yummy, Master Jaken," Rin murmured sleepily.

The old demon simply responded with, "Hmph. Of course it would be!"

Luckily for them, the snakes that he had burnt earlier had become their dinner. Even though they only had a few of them, since most of them fled after wards, their meal had been _very_ filling. Grinning at his handiwork, Jaken continued to munch at his grilled snake.

Flinching, he glared at the young girl who had crawled from across their campfire, to pat him on the arm. _'Oh, what could she want, now!'_ he grumbled within his head. '_I got her food, didn't I? I even cooked it for her!_

"What is it now, Rin?" he scoffed at her.

Ignoring his rude attitude and question, the brown-eyed child began to search the sleeves of her orange and yellow- checkered kimono. Jaken lowered his eyes, suspiciously. What was this annoying whelp up to? A small gasp escaped his mouth. He was genuinely surprised when from within her kimono, she pulled out a small bottle of sake. Holding it gently, she placed it by his feet, looked up at him, and beamed widely.

The imp's mouth dropped from shock, and astonishment.

Rin didn't comment on his reaction, or wait for him to comment on her actions. Patting his arm, once more, he watched as her doe-like eyes shown with gratitude. She gave him a tiny smile, and then crawled back to her side of the campfire. Curling up like a kitten against a large, smooth rock, she closed her eyes. Still watching her, he heard her gentle snores minutes after.

Confirming that the girl was asleep, he allowed himself to grin.

This had been the first time, anyone had said it.

And it come from that silly, human girl, too.

He chuckled softly, wiping away a tear.

Stars shone brightly, twinkling happily, as a warm breeze passed through their campsite, whispering words, words kind Rin had silently spoken to Jaken.

_Thank you._

oOoOo

_Aw, isn't Rin such a cutie? Mhnm, I wonder where Sesshomaru could have flew off to? _

_Aha! Maybe, we'll find out in another love story? ;]_

_Review, review, review- so we can see._

_P.S. To all the Rin fans out there, I send you virtual Rin plushies! 3_


End file.
